Who Cares?
by HappyOwl
Summary: After entering the most prestigious school in New York, Annabeth Chase is paired with Percy Jackson, a troublemaker, in a project to stop some groups that separate the students themselves. Trying to know each other, they discover that the two are completely different. But as the year goes by and secrets come to light, they find that maybe they are falling for their partner. AU/AH.
1. Goode Boarding School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hello again world! Maybe some of you remember me of 'Love the Babysitter', my successful story. If you don't, well, I'm HappyOwl, I'm from Argentina (you know, where Lionel Messi, Francis I (Francisco I in Spanish), Diego Maradonna and Maxima the queen of Holland are from), I speak Spanish, I love PJO… For more information, visit my profile! And no, I'm not a commercial! Thanks for reading and I really hope you like the story!**

**Beta reader: Percabethlvrknowsall**

**Who Cares?**

'_A new school is a challenge, a mystery. You don't know what you'll find there, what you'll discover, who will be your friend, what you'll learn.'_

_Chapter One: Goode Boarding School_

"Annabeth, seriously, this is for your own good!" Frederick Chase told his daughter while driving. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't send me to a boarding school!" she replied, her stormy gray eyes fixed on her mobile phone. Annabeth blew away a lock of her hair, only to it to fall back to where it was. She sighed in exasperation "Why did Susan to comb my hair like that?" she checked her hair in the mirror of the car. Her hair was blond and had curls like a princess. It was on a horizontally sewn crossed braid, leaving the rest of her hair fall down her back.

"Because she's your mom and she loves you," her father said, obvious of the pain it caused in her daughter.

"She's not my mom." Annabeth murmured. She leaned over on the leather seat of their car. She continued talking to her best friend Grover Underwood.

"Annabeth, you want to leave the phone at once? I get nervous," Frederick said, extending his hand and taking away the cell phone from Annabeth's hands, his eyes fixed on the road all the time.

"Dad!" Annabeth complained.

"Please Annabeth, don't spend all day reading books or on the phone, you have to be more sociable." he said, as delicately as possible.

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Her father was telling her to be more sociable "Me? More sociable? I remind you that you're sending me to a boarding school full of rich and whimsical people!" she shouted angrily. After calming down, she added "And I had friends in my old school,"

"Annabeth, please understand, this is the most prestigious school in New York, and now you managed to get a scholarship, you will not turn down the opportunity of a better education," Frederick tried to explain.

Annabeth scoffed "Yeah right, as if only one year could change everything,"

Her father shrugged "Nobody knows," she just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the way neither of them spoke, but Annabeth could see her father nervous. She understood him, she was nervous too. Although she had changed schools frequently, always start a new one was like a mystery. You did not know what kind of people you'd find, who would be your friends or who would be your enemies, in whom you could trust and who not, if you will be accepted or not. But she already knew how it would be, in each school was the same. She wouldn't be accepted, she would have (hopefully) a friend, would be disturbed by the 'popular' people and the class genius. It was _always _the same.

She thought of all she left behind, for supposedly better education. Susan, her stepmother. She was a lovely woman with black hair and ice blue eyes and a pretty face. They had problems before, when she and her dad were getting married, but over the years they had become good friends. Susan loved fashion and makeup, unlike Annabeth, so Susan had dressed and combed Annabeth. Matthew and Bobby, her half-brothers. They were children with blond hair and blue eyes, trouble makers and pranksters of 8 years old. She also left Grover, her best friend who had met two years ago in one of her many schools. He had hazel eyes and curly brown hair, and loved the environment and his girlfriend Juniper. He was the _only_ real friend she had.

She looked at the clothes Susan had chosen to her to 'make a good impression'. There was nothing flashy, just a pink T-shirt that says 'Nerd Tastic', dark jeans, a jean jacket and dark pink converse. She _knew_ that no one was going to accept her, no matter what she wears.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" she heard someone calling her, plus a hand was shaking her shoulder "Wake up, darlin', we are here." she frowned and opened her eyes slowly, meeting her father's green ones.

"What?" she asked sleepily, her voice hoarse.

Her father smiled "You fell asleep on the way," he said "but now we arrived. You have to go princess,"

"Don't tell me princess." she growled. Frederick rolled his eyes as the two opened their doors and go outside.

Annabeth looked at the three buildings in front of her. All were of brick with wooden doors and large windows, and each had a stone path that connected each other. The grass was green, there was a wide variety of exotic flowers and big apple trees scattered around the campus. There were teenagers of her age and youngers talking, walking, taking pictures, and other things.

She heard her father close the trunk of the car with her suitcase in his hand. He stood next to her with a happy smile on his face.

"Are you ready for your last year in the most prestigious school in New York?" he asked, pride in his words.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "It's just a school dad,"

"Annabeth, this isn't just a school, this one can serve you to get into any college you want," he explained "besides, when you were 12 years old, you dreamed of studying here, so why do you change your mind?"

"Because people change, and opinions change with them." she said coldly. She began to walk down the stone path to the middle building, without looking back. Her father followed close without speaking.

Some boys watched her, others whispered and others even winked, but she didn't give them importance and continued walking. She arrived to the building, climbed some steps and found two girls smiling.

One was beautiful, with small brown eyes painted with a lot black, black falsely curly hair, small nose, high cheekbones, thin lips and a slender figure. She wore a dark pink dress with black flowers and a small belt around her waist, black high heels, black earrings, a black ring with a diamond, and red mouth. A small portion of her hair was fastened with a black ribbon of Chanel. She screamed_ 'FAKE!'_

The other girl had a striking red hair that fell freely down her back, eyes green as grass, pointed nose, small freckles on her nose and cheeks and red fleshy mouth. She was pretty too, but quite short. She wore a short black dress, red high heels with bows on the front and a small red jacket. She wore quite makeup like the other girl.

Annabeth immediately registered them as the_ 'popular'_ girls of the school.

"Hello, my name is Drew Tanaka I'm in senior year, and I'm here to welcome you." the one with small eyes said, a dazzling smile on her round face.

"And I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I hope you feel at home here in Goode." The redhead said.

"This is my daughter, Annabeth Chase." He looked at his daughter to present herself, but Annabeth just gave a slight smile "Umm, well we have to go, have a good day girls," he greeted uncomfortably at Drew and Rachel before pushing his daughter through the door and close it behind him.

"Annabeth, why you didn't say hello to those girls?" he demanded.

Annabeth crossed her arms "Because I don't want to be related to any bitches in this school,"

"Annabeth! Don't use that language with me or anyone else!" he whispered-yelled "Someone can hear you."

"I don't care if someone hears me cursing,"

"Well you would have to care," her father said "Remember that you have scholarship and anything you do wrong can end up in expulsion."

"Don't be paranoid dad," Annabeth said to piss him off.

"I'm not paranoid," he said a little upset "I am realistic."

Just when Annabeth was going to scoff, a tall woman touched her father's shoulder. The woman was very beautiful, with straight black hair, dark blue eyes, thick mouth and fine and complementary traits. She smiled, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Excuse me, are you Frederick Chase?" she asked, looking at a list. Frederick nodded, still speechless "Great, Mrs. Williamson is waiting in her office to discuss the school requirements."

"Wait, wait, Mrs. W-Williamson?" he asked, now back in himself.

The woman looked at him with a frown "Yes, Athena Williamson, the school principal," she explained "Why, you know her?"

"Yes dad, you know her?" Annabeth intervened.

"No, of course not." he said quickly, not meeting her eyes "Now, where is the office?"

The woman looked at him with concern "Umm, the door behind me." Frederick nodded, gave the bag to his daughter and disappeared out the door "Umm, your dad always act like that?"

Annabeth shrugged "Sometimes,"

"Okay... well, I'm Silena Beauregard, the school secretary, if you have a problem talk to me." Silena said. She walked to her desk and sat down.

Annabeth grabbed her suitcase and walked to the counter "It's assumed that you have to give me schedules or something?" she asked.

"Oh right," Silena said "Your name?"

"Annabeth Chase." Silena nodded and wrote something on the computer and then took a paper from a black folder. She handed it to Annabeth.

"This is your schedule, the rules of the school, workshops, and all you need to know." Silena smiled.

Annabeth took all the papers and revised them, reading some parts "On Fridays we shouldn't wear uniforms?" she asked, really confused. She looked at Silena, who giggled.

"Isn't that amazing? I gave myself the director the idea, and the girls loved it."

"Yes, that's incredible." Annabeth said sarcastically, but Silena didn't notice it. Before any of the two say something, a boy appeared beside Annabeth and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Silena, how have you been?" he asked. Annabeth noticed that he talked like a typical cocky jock.

"Percy! Look I've been great, but now I'm talking to her," Silena pointed with her head to Annabeth. 'Percy' looked at Annabeth and she was speechless. He had sea green eyes, and a warm smile that made her heart melt. He was tall, with tousled jet black hair, tanned skin and smirked like a trouble maker jock.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Annabeth took his hand in the most casual possible; trying to make him not realize that she was totally drooling over him. "I'm Annabeth Chase,"

**A/N= 1.904 words and 9 pages. I write that to let you know that if my chapters look short, they're not. **

**Anyway, do you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think in a review! And if you're asking, this story is not all romance and teenage drama, it has other things… like, Annabeth's mother, Percy's father and others things like that!**

**Thanks for reading it and don't forget to check out the clothes on my profile!**

**Love,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	2. The Past Never Leaves

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Hi again people! Thanks for all the reviews and for favorite/following this story! You guys are awesome, no doubt! I hope you don't mind OOCness… I'm sorry! **

**Beta: Percabethlvrknowsall.**

**Who Cares?**

'_The past cannot forgotten, the past can't hide. You can put bandages and heal it, but it leaves scars._ _The past can give lessons, can teach._ _That's why even if it hurts, you have to remember'_

_Chapter Two: The Past Never Leaves_

Putting his hand on the doorknob, Frederick took a deep breath. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute, his big hands get soaked and his lips were dry. He tried to clear his mind and calm down a bit, but nothing worked when he opened the door and saw the woman standing there looking out the window, her back to him. The sound of the closing door caught the attention of the woman, so she turned around, leaving Frederick breathless… one more time.

Her straight long black hair was in a perfect ponytail, fleshy pink mouth, slightly upturned nose, and her big stormy gray eyes watched him coldly. She wore a perfectly clean and pressed black suit, giving her an authoritarian aura.

"Umm, hello Athena." Frederick said uncomfortably.

Athena looked at him harshly before walking to her desk and sit down "Call me Mrs. Williamson if you don't mind," she picked up some papers from a drawer and began to leaf through.

"Okay... Mrs. Williamson," He corrected himself. He wiped his hands on his pants, swallowing hard.

"You'll take a seat? You have to sign the agreement of the school rules." she said, her voice expressionless. Her mouth was a straight line, and she never took off her gaze from the papers.

"Uh, right." He murmured, taking a seat.

"Right," she said, holding out a paper as she spoke "That's the rules' uniform, this one is the Institute's security, this is…" she followed with five papers more "Sign each on the bottom and Annabeth is officially in the school," she finished.

Frederick signed all documents in silence, not knowing what to say or do. He bit his lip nervously, strong enough for his lips to draw blood.

"How has it been for Annabeth?" she asked suddenly, her eyes fixed on the big window of her office, where you could see the top of a tree and the sun.

"Well, she doesn't have many friends, she has changed schools every year but her grades are excellent, she is also more distant since her rabbit died two years ago…" he said casually, finishing with a shrug "She's been normal for a teenager,"

"I see..." Athena said "You know why she doesn't have a lot of friends?"

Frederick shrugged again "I have no idea, she isn't very expressive in that sense."

Athena grimaced "Well, I'll try to change that."

"You can't change her ways," he replied.

"No, but Annabeth entered this year, and the students of this school are divided into some stupid groups, you know, one thing that they invented. But I have a project to unite, integrate them and break those groups." she said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"And exactly what is that plan?" Frederick asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I will pair one of each group and unite them in a project," Athena explained.

"And I can know what these groups are?" He demanded.

She wrinkled her nose and straightened up in her seat "Well, on the one hand are the 'Richs', I mean those who pay tuition to attend school, and on the other hand are the 'Scholars', well, I think the name says it all, right?"

"Yeah, it does." Frederick laughed "Can I know who will be paired with my daughter?"

"All were selected by lottery to make things fair and without favoritism," Athena said as she pulled out another folder and looked at a list "Chase, Chase…" she murmured, passing her perfect nail down the list and stopping at 'Annabeth Chase' "Here. She's with, to my dismay, Perseus Jackson."

"To your dismay? Then I guess he's not very good student." he said, a bit worried.

"Actually..." Athena closed her folder and crossed her hands on the desk "The boy has no father, was raised by a single mother, has ADHD and dyslexia, it's also the first time he can do two years in one school, he doesn't have the best grades and maybe problems chase him," she sighed.

"Oh..." Frederick whispered "Well, I'm sorry for the guy but I don't think he's a good influence to Annabeth, maybe you can change-"

"What? Change Annabeth's partner? Look, Mr. Chase, you are not the first parent to ask me that, but that would be unfair to the others, so that is forbidden." Athena snapped "Now, I think we're done here, goodbye Mr. Chase."

Frederick looked at her for a few seconds, but her eyes remained firm. He sighed and got up from his chair "Goodbye Mrs. Williamson,"

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth nodded as Percy was talking about school stuff, at Silena's request. She remembered something about some teachers, that he was in the Senior Year too, that the director was quite strict, and how he frequently got into trouble, but he swore he never did anything.

She thought he seemed a little cute, but she noticed girls sending her dirty looks too, so she guessed that he was the most popular kid in the school and also playboy. Everybody has flaws, right? Well, he didn't really seem to notice the girls watching them.

"And then Friday is uniform-off and the weekends we can go home if we want to or we live in the area, but we can stay in the school..." Percy said "But it's pretty boring, because there's almost no one here,"

"Sounds like you have a lot of experience in that," Annabeth commented.

Percy shrugged "I don't want to be bother in my house."

Annabeth frowned "Why would you-" she began, but an acute voice interrupted her.

"Percy! Oh my God Percy I didn't see you! I can't believe that!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare entered the room, walking quickly toward Percy and grabbing his arm.

"Umm, hey Rachel." he said uncomfortably.

Rachel looked at Annabeth, and she swore she saw a bit of jealousy and disgust in her grass-green eyes "Oh, looks like you meet Annabeth."

"Oh yes, I was telling her about the school, you know, stuff." Percy said uncomfortably again, and Annabeth could see he was trying to get_ out_ of her grip.

After a moment of very awkward silence, Rachel spoke "So, what room are you staying?"

Annabeth looked at her confused for a few seconds before realizing what the redhead meant "Oh." she looked on the papers Silena had given her "Floor two, room 18"

Rachel opened her eyes wide in surprise "Oh, really? I'm in that room too! With Drew, my best friend."

Annabeth smiled falsely "Oh, great then!" Rachel smiled falsely back.

"Umm," Percy muttered looking at the door "My mom is waiting outside, see you later girls." he got out Rachel's grip and hurried out the door while Annabeth's father left the office of the headmistress.

Annabeth looked at Rachel and then to her father "I gotta go too, see you in the room Rachel!" she waved her off with one hand and walked to her father, who looked more pale and nervous when he had to give speeches at the university where he worked.

"Dad you okay? You look like a ghost," she asked, very worried.

"I'm great, better than ever," he responded quickly, a sign that it was a lie, but Annabeth let it go "I just read and sign the last papers that I owed , so all is well and you can go to your room, all your stuff is there, your uniform, books, and all that. You know I'm a little dizzy; I'd better go, see you this weekend, darling." he explained quickly, leaving Annabeth a little confused. He kissed her forehead and hugged her "I wish the best for you honey,," he whispered.

Annabeth hugged him back "Thanks dad," she said "A lot." she felt her father's smile.

"You're very welcome," he broke the hug and with a last glance and smile, he walked out the door, leaving Annabeth in a place unknown to her.

'_Let the monkeys play in the jungle,'_ she thought.

**A/N= 1.397 and 8 pages.**

**This chapter didn't have a lot of Percabeth, but oh well, you will have a lot in futures chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of the story, if you have any idea (it will be loved) or something, review or send me and PM!**

**Loving you,**

**HappyOwl c:**


	3. Room 18, Floor 2

**I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Hey again guys! Thanks for all the reviews, for the favorite/following the story, for read it! I'm so glad you like it :D you're awesome!**

**Beta reader: Percabethlvrknowsall**

**Who Cares?**

'_All people are beautiful, no matter their physical appearance'_

_Chapter Three: Room 18, Floor 2_

Annabeth walked through the halls of the building where all the girls' dorms were. All the hallways were equal, with cream-colored walls decorated with paintings, photos or ads, white ceramic floor and a couch or chair from time to time. Wood doors had the name of the three residents of each room. There were some girls talking about their holidays in the hallways, looking at her up and down, but neither spoke or helped her.

"Floor Two, room 18." she murmured. She was on floor two, but no one had warned her that a floor could be so big. She hit a girl's shoulder to get her attention.

The girl turned around with a smile on her face. She had choppy chocolate brown hair, colorful little eyes, charming smile, Cherokee traits that made her beautiful and tanned skin. She wore a striped top inside a dark red skirt which had a small brown belt at the waist and black ballet shoes.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm a little lost," Annabeth said embarrassed, she hated to admit that she didn't know something.

The girl laughed "It's fine, it's easy to get lost here, especially if you're new." she said, waving it off like in movies "Anyway, I'm Piper McLean, nice to meet you." she reached out her hand to Annabeth.

Annabeth took her hand, smiling too "I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you too," she frowned, dropping her hand and grabbing her suitcase again "You're Tristan McLean daughter?"

"Yep," Piper said, a smile on her face but Annabeth could see sadness in her eyes. Yes, she had that crazy ability to read emotions in people's eyes. After a moment, Piper added "So, what were you going to ask?"

"Oh yeah," Annabeth said, remembering why she had spoken to this girl "I was looking for room 18."

Piper opened her eyes in surprise "18? You know who are there?"

"The redhead and her friend?" Annabeth asked, though she knew the answer.

Piper smiled as if sorry for her "Good luck being there," she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear "I think you're going to go crazy, the last girl that was with them left the school."

Annabeth shrugged "I'll survive, how bad it can be?"

"I think we'll get along," Piper smiled and Annabeth couldn't help smiling back.

The two started walking, talking about school stuff and some issues about themselves. Annabeth thought Piper was a good girl, despite being raised by a famous father and without mother. Yes, sometimes she read gossip magazines.

"Well, what else?" Piper said "I have a boyfriend; his name is Jason Grace, the twin brother of my best friend, Thalia Grace."

"Piper!" a girl shouted from behind. Both turned around to meet with a girl walking towards them.

Annabeth thought she was pretty, because the girl had spiky jet black hair, electric blue eyes outlined with black, small pointed nose with some freckles on it. She wore a black shirt that said 'This Is My Zombie Killing Shirt', black ripped jeans and black ankle boots with a silver buckle.

"Hi Thalia," Piper smiled, giving a quick hug to her best friend "She is Annabeth Chase, I was showing her her room, can you believe that she's with Rachel and Drew?"

Thalia and Annabeth smiled and shook their hands "Nice to meet you," Both said at the same time, causing the three to laugh.

"So, nice roommates you have," Thalia said sarcastically.

Annabeth shrugged "The truth is that I don't really care, as long as they don't bother me too much." Thalia and Piper laughed.

They began to walk down the hallways, a silence, somewhat comfortable within them. Annabeth looked around, and realized that most of the girls wore expensive clothes and used heady fragrances that made her crinkle her nose in disgust. She looked at Piper and Thalia. They also were dressed in expensive clothes, but Thalia was not wearing perfume. Richs. Why everyone had to be rich there?

"Well, this is your room." Piper said, clasping her own hands behind her back.

Annabeth coming out of her daydream, looked at the wooden door had a silver '18', in the center, with a small glass placard beside, that says' Dare, Tanaka and Chase'. Thalia looked at her with amusement.

"Go inside, lucky girl." Annabeth glared at her and Thalia laughed.

Annabeth opened the door and stepped inside, before opening her eyes wide. The room was big, with pink walls that had pictures, photos, posters and a lot of things. The floor was made of white ceramic. There were three beds, two opposing each and one facing the door. One had a padded dark pink, one red and the other had a white one. Next to the pink bed were a lot of pictures of models or several parts of the world, a poster of the 'A Walk to Remember' movie and pictures of Asian girl: Drew. Beside the red bed were various artworks, a small easel, brushes of all sizes and all colors paintings were scattered for one table. There were also some photos from around the world, with a particular girl in them: Rachel. In the white bed there was nothing, only a small light table with a lamp on it.

She looked at Piper and Thalia confused, but by the open mouths of the two girls, she knew that they were just as confused as she was.

"Please tell me that all the rooms are like this," Annabeth said, a bit of hope that 'yes' would be the answer in her tone.

Piper and Thalia looked at her with faces of shock and shook their heads "Not even a bit." Thalia managed to say.

Annabeth turned to face the room with her nose wrinkled in disgust "Why it even have pink walls?" she asked to no-one in particular "Is that even legal?" she walked to her bed and threw her suitcase above before looking at the two girls at the door.

Piper gave some steps in slowly, as if that was enemy territory. Her changing eyes were attentive to every detail, and delicate hands gently touched some furniture and walls "This room is too pink," she commented.

Thalia laughed "This room is too everything,"

Annabeth noticed her other suitcase was on the floor next to her bed and she placed the suitcase next to the other one. She opened the one that had her clothes and began to unpack.

Piper sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap "So, you're Rich or Scholar?" she asked.

Annabeth looked at her totally confused "Excuse me?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Piper, she's new. There is not a chance she knows about the stupid groups." Thalia also walked in and leaned against a wall.

"So, let's explain her," Piper smiled.

Annabeth kept in her wardrobe a shirt. She smiled a little confused "Explain to me then,"

Piper placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at her excited "Okay. Look, a group is the 'Richs', I mean, those who have money and can afford the expensive school fees. The 'Scholars' are the nerds who get scholarships to attend this school. These groups tend not to talk to each other, no one knows why, but it is so for years and nobody has done anything to it not be so." Piper said it all at once, and when she finished she took a deep breath before smiling at Annabeth.

Of all the important things that anyone would say after hearing that, Annabeth didn't say it. Instead, she put offended face and said "Are you calling me nerd?"

Thalia chuckled "Pretty much, but all that about the groups is bullshit."

Annabeth nodded in agreement "Who would think of judging people by their economy?" She kept in her closet a few more shirts while talking "It's not the fault of the people be born into a middle class family or being born the Queen of England, or if they're wise or not, I mean, whoever has invented that is an idiot."

"Totally agree with Miss Philosophy here." Thalia said. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Piper frowned thoughtfully.

When Piper was about to respond, a girl nudged the door, calling their attention. Annabeth looked at her. The girl had long, straight, blond hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. She had a little overweight, and Annabeth thought she was _beautiful_. The girl was wearing a loose shirt sleeve 3/4 beige clear a bit torn jeans and beige ballet shoes with a bow and lace. She had her mouth painted with lip gloss and a little mascara in her eyes.

"Umm, hey" the girl said uncomfortably "I wondered if you had seen Rachel and Drew."

"The last time I saw them was at the front door," Annabeth said.

The girl laid her eyes on her and smiled "You're new, right?"

Annabeth nodded "Yep,"

"I'm Gwen Clearwater." Gwen walked into the room and shook hands with Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth let go the hand of the strong grip of Gwen, who looked around admiringly.

"You're so lucky," she commented, still looking around.

"Why?" Annabeth asked. She didn't see anything great about that room.

"Because any girl in this school dreams of being here, and especially with Rachel and Drew." Gwen sighed.

Thalia cleared her throat "Not everyone," she said firmly, and Piper nodded in agreement.

Gwen shrugged and turned to look at Annabeth, this time in the eyes but she quickly looked away. Annabeth sighed. Her stormy gray eyes sometimes frightened people. It was a surprise that Thalia and Piper hadn't said anything about that yet "Most of the girls want to be their friends," Gwen explained.

"I really found them quite superficial," Annabeth said, now starting to keep her pants in the closet.

Gwen shook her hand to her carelessly "Nah, they're pretty cool. They'll give away clothes they don't use and give makeovers if you need and help you with the guys you like, unless if it is Percy,"

Annabeth frowned "Percy Jackson?"

Unexpectedly, Gwen was bright red "Yes, him. Why? Do you like him? Do you know him?"

Annabeth was surprised by the short questionnaire "In fact, we talked a bit at the entrance because Silena asked him to explain to me how school works."

"Wow, you're so lucky." Gwen said.

"Sure…" Annabeth said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she started to keep her shoes now.

"Hey Piper, we gotta go." Thalia said suddenly, looking at her watch.

Piper also looked at her watch "Yes, you're right. See you tomorrow girls!" she said goodbye as well as Thalia and both left the room.

Gwen shifted her weight to the other foot uncomfortably, constantly facing the well-polished floor "I gotta go too, if you see the girls, tell them I'm looking them. Bye"

Annabeth nodded "I will, bye." she kept looking at the door even after that Gwen had gone through it.

'_Where I am?'_ Annabeth thought.

**A/N= 1.881 words and 10 pages.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and we start with Percabeth in the next one! Be patient! And review maybe? Please, they make me happy and inspired to keep going!**

**Yours,**

**HappyOwl!**


	4. Dear Mate

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**I'm soo sorry I took so long for update! Life is getting harder over here and you know I've got others stories, so I'm pretty busy now. Forgive me please!**

**Beta reader: Percabethlvrknowsall**

**Who Cares?**

'_Don't judge a book by its cover'_

The annoying sound of the alarm clock interrupted Annabeth's sleep. She stretched out her arm and hit the clock hard, causing it to stop sounding. She lazily opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. Her eyes fell on a fixed point and she stayed like that for some minutes before stretching her arms and get out from underneath the warm sheets for her feet to touch the cold floor.

She noted that Rachel and Drew were already awake, and in fact, both were putting make-up with their uniforms on. The uniform consisted of a white shirt and marine blue skirt. The blue tie was obligatory for girls and boys, but not the blue jacket. The shoes were an election. Rachel and Drew had black high heels, but Annabeth decided for comfortable blue slippers. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the girls putting on makeup. She picked up her backpack and jacket before heading out the door.

In the hallway were a few girls already ready for classes. Annabeth looked at all while walking. Most wore high heels and expensive scents, indicating that they were Rich. There were only two or three girls who seemed to be middle class.

All that seemed like a cliché Disney movie. All the girls overly produced and with money, and the protagonist, a poor, blonde nerd. _Except_, Annabeth thought, that she wasn't beautiful, her hair wasn't perfect and she never had luck.

When she wanted to see, she was walking out of the building of girls and heading to the main building, where all classes and offices were. She walked through the front door and found students talking and walking around. Silena, the secretary, was sitting at her desk giving paperwork to freshmen.

Annabeth checked her watch, which showed 7:55. Only five minutes before the bell rang. She sighed, her gray eyes through each point of the room. Girls looked at her critically and whispered with their friends and guys winked at her. She placed the lock of hair out of her ponytail behind her ear. Everything seemed increasingly more like a Disney Channel movie, and it wasn't a compliment. She felt someone touching her shoulder, so she turned around frowning. Piper was behind her radiating happiness at 8 am. Her hair was braided over her right shoulder and her lips were cherry. On her feet were black ballet shoes.

"Annabeth, how you feel on your first day?" she asked as if she knew Annabeth of all life.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Asleep." and to prove it, she yawned. Piper giggled, and Annabeth could see her changing eyes looking beyond her. "Are you fine?"

"Yes," Piper said before smiling foolishly "Just looking for my boyfriend," she said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Annabeth smiled.

"Well, she has." a guy put his arm around Piper's waist and smiled. He had short blond hair, white skin and electric blue eyes, which showed strength and affection for his girlfriend. Through the shirt you could see his muscular body. He was cute and hot, but honestly, Annabeth thought he wasn't at all impressive. But Piper's eyes lit up with love, and she squealed and hugged her boyfriend happily, who lifted and twirled her until leaving her on the floor.

"Hey babe," he said. Piper bit her lip and kissed him passionately. Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away until they separated after three minutes.

"Jason! I thought you came back yesterday from your trip. I didn't find you anywhere." Piper said.

"There was a delay in the flight, and you know I had no signal in India. I arrived a couple of hours ago and wanted to see you before, but I was forced to get changed for class. You know how this school is. Sorry." Jason explained.

"Okay," Piper quickly forgave him. Piper looked at Annabeth. "Jason, this is Annabeth Chase, one classmate. Annabeth, he is Jason Grace, my boyfriend and Thalia's brother." Annabeth and Jason shook hands.

"Too bad that I am a Scholar and we can't talk, isn't it?" Annabeth said sarcastically before she could stop herself. She seriously hadn't meant to say it, but her mouth was too big most of the time.

The bell rang, and everybody dispersed to their classrooms.

…

Annabeth entered the classroom that said 'Senior Year'. There were some people there, including Gwen. The girl smiled at Annabeth and beckoned at her to sit beside her. Annabeth sat and looked at Gwen. She wore low heels on her feet and her hair was falling on her back and shoulders. Her eyes were lined and her mouth had lip gloss.

"Hey Annabeth." Gwen said. She didn't seem very affected by the whole group's thing.

And maybe that's why she had said that to Jason, Annabeth thought, because Jason seemed the typical superstar school athlete of Disney movies, so he certainly ought disturb the poor and make fun of them.

"Hey Gwen," Annabeth greeted back. Gwen keeps smiling, but said nothing. Surely she didn't have anything to talk about. "So, have you been at this school a long time?" Annabeth asked, breaking the ice. Her ADHD never allowed her to be quiet.

"From first year." Gwen replied. She also seemed glad not to be silent.

"So, since four years ago that everyone bothers you and makes fun of your overweight and you do nothing about it?" Annabeth snapped. She and her big mouth.

Gwen lowered her eyes. "How do you know?" she said it with such sadness, Annabeth wanted to apologize immediately. But her pride wouldn't let her.

"I have been expelled from a lot schools, you know, and there are always girls who suffer for their body." she confessed.

Gwen looked at her with eyes full of surprise, and Annabeth didn't blame her, if a nerd said that he had been expelled several times ... well, it wasn't normal. "You? Expelled? But you are a-"

"What? A nerd?" Annabeth cut her off. "As you can see, I'm not your typical one."

"I see that," Gwen said "But why have you been expelled?" she asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"I'm not telling you, I know you'll say it to Rachel or Drew, and honestly, I don't want that to happen." Annabeth snapped sincerely. She wanted to try to keep a low profile there, but she always got stuck in some kind of drama. Always.

"Okay, as you want it," Gwen muttered somewhat offended. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the same time the bell sounded and someone sat behind her. She didn't turn to see who it was, but apparently all the girls in the class had their eyes on that person. Maybe he was a jock, an athlete, a bad guy, or someone like that. _Good start for a low profile, _she thought.

The teacher of the first class, Ancient History, a man with brown hair and eyes in a wheelchair, entered. All those standing sat down and those who spoke were silent. "Good morning students, as you have seen, I am your new teacher, Chiron Brunner, and I'm teaching Philosophy and Ancient History for you." His voice was kind and firm at the same time, a mystery to Annabeth's ears.

"What happened to the old teacher?" a girl with brown hair and grass-green eyes asked.

"He quit," Mr. Brunner said, a playful smile on his face. "He said something about you all being insolent and rebellious students." A couple of laughs came from the students. "I don't think that you have been wrongdoing, being rebel is typical of that age. Maybe that teacher didn't know how to handle you." Those words actually came to Annabeth. He didn't seem a strict teacher, but he knew how to deal with teenagers. Maybe he was someone she could talk to.

"So, I have only a few rules in my class that I want to be respected," Chiron announced. Annabeth settled into her chair to listen better. "One, respect between you and me. Keep in mind that by coming here and teaching you is part of my respect for you. Two, silence when someone speaks. Everyone has the right to be heard, and here, we're gonna listen everyone opinions. And three, cooperation. A class is not a class if you don't try to at least listen." Chiron looked at the door, nodded and looked at his students. "Now, the director has something to propose to you."

As he was saying these words, a silky-haired woman walked in the door dressed in a gray suit that matched her iron terrifying eyes. She had an aura of power around her. She stood next to Chiron and looked at the students with a smile and a list in her hand. "Good morning students, I hope you're doing good in your first day, especially for the new students." she greeted. "I've heard of groups you have made," She snapped without spinning. "That's too bad, judging people by their economy, and I hope that you, being the biggest of this institution, know that."

"We didn't do the groups," a guy said immediately. Murmurs saying 'Idiot' and 'Stupid' were directed at him.

"I know Clovis," Athena Williamson, the director said. "This is from many years ago. But you still are divided by them, perhaps you aren't? So because of this, the school commission and I have decided to end all this, so we have a project to carry out." Some groans came from the students, but Athena silenced them by simply lifting her hand. "The project is to unite a 'Scholar' and a 'Rich' to know each other. Both must submit monthly reports to Mr. Brunner here to see your progress."

"But that's unfair!" Rachel whined.

"What if we don't like our colleague assigned? Drew asked, looking at her nails. "I mean, I'm not going to be with someone without manners or poor."

The director rolled her eyes the same time as Annabeth. "The partners are already assigned and there is no change. And precisely Miss Tanaka, this project is for integration among you and draw out those bad thoughts like yours. And who knows, maybe you can find a friend." Athena shrugged. Annabeth almost smiled at Drew's face. "Now, the couples assigned are: Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll," the girl with grass green eyes and a tall boy with arched eyebrows and mischievous look exchanged a look of disgust among them.

The list went something like this, or at least what Annabeth heard before her mind wander to other things: Jason Grace and Reyna Bellona, Drew Tanaka and Grover Underwood (where she screamed in disgust), Luke Castellan and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Lacy Amore, Thalia Grace and Mitchell Lovegood, Gwen Clearwater and Dakota Licon and so on. After a couple of names, Annabeth finally heard hers.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." As soon as the words had come from the mouth of the director, all the girls looked in her direction. Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to look nonchalant, but she was a little happy that her partner was him. There wasn't need to do uncomfortable presentations, and besides, who didn't enjoy that all the jealous girls be envious of you?

But, it wasn't a great start to her low profile. Annabeth searched the room for Percy, but she didn't found him. Slowly the realization came over her and she turned her head almost 180 degrees to see Percy sitting behind her. His black hair was disheveled to the right and his eyes had fatigue in them. Nevertheless, he had a smirk on his face. Now that she thought about it, he seemed the arrogant bad boy that goes out with all the girls. Maybe she had not noticed it because she was too spellbound with his eyes, but now she was sure he was like that.

"That's all." Athena said as she finished reading the list. The majority wasn't happy with their mate. "Now Mr. Brunner will explain well how this works. No complaints or changes. Have a great day of study." Mrs. Williamson said as she left the classroom.

"Well," Chiron said over the murmurs of moans of his students. "I think it's good that you aren't being happy with this, but I support this project. The discrimination must disappear from this school, if not, what kind of people are you going to be in the future?"

"I," Drew said to draw attention. "will be the best Channel's model." some girls smiled at her, other guys looked at her lustfully and some rolled their eyes at her idiocy.

"Okay," Chiron said uncertainly. He regained his composure before speaking again. "Here's what to do: Now, you talk with your partner and write what you think of him/her and hand it to me. After, at the end of the month you will hand me a new report with what you have learned from your partner. This will be so until the end of the year. And I hope to see progress. This means you will have to spend time together. Now start."

Annabeth picked up a pen and a paper before turning around to face her partner.

Percy scratched his neck looking uncomfortable. "So, how's your first day?"

Annabeth resisted rolling her eyes. It seemed that everyone was wondering about that. "Fine, thanks. Just a little tired, you know, Drew snore too loud."

Percy chuckled with surprised eyes. "Seriously? Who would have imagined Drama Queen snores as a man." he said, and now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. _He is sarcastic and funny_, she thought, _but still a player._ She wrote those three things down on the paper.

She looked up and saw that he was also writing something with difficulty. "Everything's alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just dyslexic…" he said with sadness. "And I have ADHD too if that wasn't enough."

She opened her eyes in surprise. "Are you kidding me? I also have ADHD." she wrote his problems on the paper and looked at him.

"Really?" he asked "You look fine for me, and besides, you haven't been expelled from every dam school." he lamented with his nose wrinkled.

"You'd be surprised to know that I have been expelled from several schools before coming here," she confessed.

Percy frowned before smirking. "I wonder why that is,"

"You have a year to figure it out, I'm not telling you." she joked.

Percy made a small tantrum. "C'mon, tell me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just did that, and no, I'm not going to tell you." she said firmly.

Percy sighed in defeat. "Fine, as you want." he wrote a few things in his paper, and Annabeth did the same. As they wrote, the bell rang.

Chiron spoke before anyone left the room. "Give me your papers; see you guys in the next hour." Slowly, each handed their paper and the room was empty.

…

Mr. Brunner was looking through the papers, reading every one of them. There were some very interesting and some not, but there were two that had caught his eye completely: the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's. Those two had followed the orders correctly and had drawn out interesting conclusions of each other's appearance.

In a perfectly white and neat paper, with beautiful round hand and were things about Percy Jackson:

_-_ _He looks like a player._

_-He also looks like the typical cocky guy._

_-He is funny and sarcastic._

_-He has ADHD and dyslexia. _

_-He looks arrogant._

_-He's very childish and curious._

_-He looks like a troublemaker and a heartbreaker._

_-He's completely opposite to me._

It was interesting and there were some things right. Chiron then grabbed Percy's paper, which was a bit wrinkled and his messy handwriting was small and almost impossible to read.

_-She looks like a nerd who lives in the library._

_-She's funny._

_-She is too mature._

_-She's also too smart._

_-She looks like a girl with no social life._

_-She's got ADHD._

_-She's intriguing._

_-She is the completely opposite of me._

The things Percy wrote were a little rough, but what surprised Chiron was that he wrote Annabeth was intriguing. And he also was surprised that both wrote that they were complete opposites without even knowing each other.

_They definitely would take time_, Chiron thought with a playful smile as he stacked the papers.

**A/N= 2.775 words and 13 pages. I hope it reward all the time it took for me to upload the chapter.** **I hope you are good, thanks for everything, everyone!**

**Drop a review please! Send ideas if you want and check out the school uniform in my profile!**

**Loving you all,**

**HappyOwl!**


	5. In the Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey people, I'm still alive! I'm so sorry for the long wait, school is killing me slowly and I'm glad winter break starts for me! Yeah, I know almost all of you are in summer, I'm so jealous! People who still are in school, I know your feeling. Thanks for all the reviews and for following or favorite the story or me! Enjoy the chapter please, for me?**

**Beta reader: Percabethlvrknowsall.**

**Who Cares?**

'_Everyone of us needs a place to hide from the reality, some place to fly to our perfect world where everybody can live in peace, where no one lies and everybody actually can be happy.'_

While Annabeth pulled out her uniform, she heard how Rachel and Drew entered the room, their heels making noise as they hit the ceramic floor. It was fortunate that she had not come to her underwear, she was in no mood to listen to their stupid jokes, but Annabeth had nothing to complain about her body. Her stepmother had said she had curves that would help her to conquer boys when she grows up, that she had a very big chest and her butt was almost like her chest. Her body was very athletic, because even though she spent much time in the library, she loved running and playing hockey.

Maybe if she goes out fast, Rachel and Drew would say anything. She grabbed her shirt, jeans and sneakers and started walking towards the door on tiptoe quietly while the other two girls tidied up their excessive makeup. When she was about to grab the doorknob, Drew's pitched voice echoed through the room, causing her to sigh and turn around to face her roommates.

"Where are you going Annie?"

Annabeth glared at her, she hated being called Annie. She couldn't understand why people shortened names, it was too frustrating. "First of all, if you ever call me Annie again, your pretty nose is going to break," Drew touched her nose, and Annabeth suppressed a winning smile. "And second, I don't have to tell you where I'm going, I don't ask you who you sleep with."

Drew frowned, an annoyed look on her chocolate eyes. Rachel had her eyes wide and her gaze shifted between Annabeth and Drew. Drew looked at Rachel. "Tell her something, don't be there like a statue!" she screamed, and Rachel stammered looking at Annabeth, and it took her a few seconds for some coherent words come out of her mouth.

"You're a bitch," Rachel said a bit shyly, and looked at Drew for her approval. Drew smiled at Annabeth wildly, as if she had won a battle, and Rachel matched her gesture.

"I'm not at your level yet," she snapped before heading out the door and laughing. When she calmed down, she walked to the bathroom, which was only a few doors away. She opened the door and entered, peering at all the girls putting on more make-up than they had this morning. It was three pm, and the classes finished and now there were some workshops, but Annabeth wasn't interested in them. She walked into a bathroom and began to take off her clothes, her mind wandering in her odd and tiring first day of school.

To be the most prestigious school in New York, it had more drama than a common one. And that groups thing... the director had said that it was in the school for many years, so there ought to be some interesting story behind that. Perhaps a political or of love story, or even something related to the exams notes.

She tied the laces of her black Vans, adjusted her white shirt that says 'Rebel of the Ball', set on the button of her jean shorts, tied up her curls into a messy ponytail and left the bathroom with her uniform in her arms. Some girls sent her disgusted looks at her appearance, but Annabeth thought it was mainly because her partner in the project was Percy. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room to shed her uniform, and when she entered, Rachel and Drew weren't there anymore.

She frowned and then shrugged; it's not like she cared. She put her uniform in her wardrobe and went out through the door, this time heading towards the library. The only detail was that she didn't know where it was.

She stopped abruptly when she realized that and wrinkled her nose in disgust. How could she forget that? She was sure Silena or Percy had told her it at some point, but she hadn't paid much attention. She started walking again down the hall, trying to remember something, but it was a hopeless case.

She walked out of the girls' buildings and entered in the main building, which has all the school important things, as the library, the secretary, the principal's office, the cafeteria, all the classrooms and the lockers. It was one of the biggest and oldest buildings of the United States, and Annabeth couldn't believe she was walking in it.

Silena was writing on the computer as some students were hanging on there and some boys drooled over her. Annabeth walked towards Silena, and when she saw her, she smiled happily. Annabeth smiled too, and leaned over the counter.

"Hi Silena, how are you?" she asked, and Silena raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm fine, thanks," Silena said, still looking at her doubtfully. "You need something?"

"I can't find the library," she confessed, and Silena chuckled.

"Oh, it's next to the principal's office, you know where it is?" Silena asked, and Annabeth nodded. After thanking Silena, she walked to the library, and she got a big surprise at seeing that almost nobody was there.

The whole place was made of wood; the tables, the chairs and the bookcases. All the books looked old, full of dirty and with leather covers. It looked like in the movies, and for Annabeth it was a perfect place to leave the world behind and get stuck into amazing books. Almost all the people who was there wore big black glasses or looked like nerds or geeks, and Annabeth knew it was a place where Scholars hided from the Richs and the bullies. The _cruel_ reality. She walked through some bookcases, reading each title and passing her fingers over them, feeling the leather and smelling the scent of the old books.

When she found one that actually grabbed her attention, she sat down alone in a table and started reading. The silence was incredible, even for a library. It was clearly that no one wanted to be disturbed there. Some minutes after, when she was seriously getting into the book, someone touched her shoulder. Annabeth turned around and saw a little, chocolate skinned girl looking at her with a cute gaze.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? The others sent me to go to another place," she asked sweetly. Her hair was shoulder-length, curly and dark brown; her eyes were beautiful, a mix of amber and gold. She looked around fourteen or fifteen, and very sad.

Annabeth smiled at her, not believing that someone could send her away. "Of course you can, and don't listen to those people; they're just too anti-social to be in the same table than someone else."

The girl giggled as she sat down next to Annabeth. "Thank you, I'm Hazel Levesque." She smiled sweetly at her again, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back and stretch her hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, at your service." Hazel's eyes lit up, and Annabeth watched her as she started reading her book. Annabeth wondered why people pushed her away; Hazel was just an innocent girl. But the world was too mean to accept someone different, and people thought they were better than innocent ones. But the most innocent the person was, the more power they had to change things.

Hazel felt her eyes on her, so she turned her head so she could see Annabeth. "Are you okay Annabeth?" Annabeth blinked a couple of times to get out of her daydream before nod and smile. Hazel turned back to her book, and Annabeth did the same.

A few moments later, Annabeth looked at Hazel, and saw that Hazel wasn't reading her book, but staring at something at her left. Annabeth frowned and lifted her head to see if she could discover the thing that distracted Hazel. When she found nothing interesting, she decided to just ask her. "What's on your mind, Hazel?"

Hazel jumped on her chair and looked at Annabeth, her cheeks bright red and looking very nervous. "Umm nothing, actually," she said, and Annabeth thought Hazel was a bad actress. "I just zoned out,"

Annabeth shook her head, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Don't lie to me Miss Levesque. I may met you minutes before, but I bet you were looking at that guy on that table," When Hazel's cheek got brighter, Annabeth knew she was right. Hazel was staring at an Asian, older guy. Annabeth was almost sure she saw that guy on her class, but she didn't remember his name.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this, I don't want my classmates to make fun of me because I like an older guy." Hazel pleaded, her big eyes begging for her to don't tell anything.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not gonna say something about this, but, why do you like that guy? I mean, he's two years older than you," Hazel sighed and closed her book, as if she was going to say something important to her. Annabeth bit her lip, regretting asking her that. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay." Hazel said. "The things is that he's the son of one of my father's friends, and we met some years ago in a restaurant when our families meet, and when we were about to left, I left to go to the bathroom, and when I was going to cross the street to go with my family again, a car was going to hit me, but he saved my life." She smiled a little, and Annabeth knew Hazel was a little sad. "I was seven years old, and he was nine. I guess he forgot me, because we didn't see each other after that, and he didn't talk to me today. I don't know a lot about him, but I couldn't forget him after that incident. His name's Frank Zhang, by the way,"

Realization hit Annabeth in the face. He was in her class, and he was paired with a girl named Emily or something. He was paying attention to the class, and seemed an intelligent student. His hair was military short and black, and his eyes were black too. His face was like the one of a baby, but his body was muscular, and it didn't match.

But Hazel looked so… It wasn't even logical; Hazel herself told her she didn't know him. And that probably Frank didn't even remember her.

Hazel smiled sadly at her and returned to read her book, and although it was hard now because her mind was working a lot, Annabeth also returned to read her own book.

An hour later, someone coughed in front of her, and she lazily looked up, only to see Percy smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Hazel looked between the two, not knowing what to do.

"Hey there Annabeth," Percy said, and he nodded to Hazel, who nodded to him back. "What are you doin'?" he asked, looking at her book.

"What does a person do in a library?" she asked sarcastically, and Percy rolled his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face. Annabeth noticed that his hair was wet, and he smelled of pool chlorine. "Why are you wet?"

"What does a person do in a pool?" he mimicked her, causing her to roll her eyes. Percy sat down opposite her and watched her read her book in silence. Annabeth thought she was going to explode; there wasn't something more annoying than someone watching you read. It was frustrating, and more if it was Percy Jackson in all his glory looking at you.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth finally asked a little too loud. The librarian passed near them and silenced them. Annabeth glared at Percy, but he just keeps smirking.

"Annoying you," he said. Annabeth growled, decided to don't give Percy the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She started to read again, trying to ignore Percy, but it was difficult when everyone on the library was looking at them. I mean, not every day you see the hottest guy of the school in the library.

"Should I go?" Hazel asked shyly, but Percy waved at her.

"Nah, it's fine. Stay with us." Hazel smiled at him thankfully, and Percy smiled sweetly at her before starting to watch Annabeth again. Several minutes after, when Annabeth thought she was going to throw something at him _hard, _Hazel spoke.

"What are you doing here Percy?" she said, her sweet voice grabbing Percy's attention easily.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his eyebrows together, indicating he was confused. Ah, this boy was too obvious for his own good.

"Everybody in this school knows your name, believe it or not." Hazel explained, and for Annabeth's surprise, he sighed.

"Right," he murmured. "But, to answer to your question, I'm here to get Annabeth out of this place." He looked at Annabeth, and she stopped herself of lifting her gaze.

"Why?" Hazel asked, a smile trying to break on her pink lips. Maybe, like Annabeth, she was thinking Percy was cute.

"Because people can't spend their whole life here." He stood up and grabbed Annabeth's book off of her hands and leaving it on the table. "I'm gonna make her get some pure air." He obliged Annabeth to stand up as he began to drag her outside the library against her will. When they were almost completely away from Hazel, Percy turned. "You should get out of here too; you can come with us if you want."

As they got out of the library, Hazel stared at the door, trying to process what just happened. She met Annabeth, who looked like a great friend, and Percy, the most popular guy on the school, and he invited her to walk with them. Maybe they were crazy, but Hazel ran after them. She had started school this year, but after a life of loneliness, a couple of friends would be very important to her.

**A/N= 2.440 words and 9 pages.**

**Again, I'm so, so sorry for the looooong wait for the update, and I feel so guilty about it! I hope you forgive me and that you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review, please? *puppy dog eyes* they're really important to me and they make me want to write, besides the fact I love writing. And I use them to know what you think of me and of my story!**

**Have a great life and until the next,**

**HappyOwl!**


	6. Why

**I don't own PJO.**

**I know what you're thinking, that I'm a bad person for not updating, but you know I have a life, and one very complicated. Hope you understand that c: Thanks a lot for the reviews and for the alerts and the favorites, it means a lot!**

**Who Cares?**

'_Why is the most difficult question, because it's harder to find an answer to that question than to the others.'_

Even if Hazel left the library just minutes after Percy and Annabeth, she couldn't find them anywhere. She dared to think to ask someone, but she quickly crossed out the option, she knew the people were going to pretend she doesn't exist.

She put a lock of her long, dark brown, curly hair behind her ear as she walked down the hallway, her golden eyes analyzing every corner for a blonde or a black head. She still didn't believe two persons talked to her in the same day. She spent all her life in the outside, looking in. She was the usual lonely girl no-one talked to. She was the loser, the stupid one. The weird one.

And she still tried to figure out why. Why people treated to her like that. Why anybody talked to her. Why nobody let her in. Why her mother looked at her like she was nothing. Why her mother sent her to a boarding school. Why her father left her when she was born. Why her mother didn't want to tell her about her long time lost half-brother. Why Frank didn't remember her. Why girls looked at her like she was shit. Why boys made fun of her. Why everyone laughed of her. Why she kept trying to fit in.

A lot of why's without an answer.

Sighing, Hazel kept walking. She felt how hope was growing inside her again. If Annabeth and Percy talked to her, she may will be lucky in this school and meet some friends. But her smile faded away, things never change. She will be lonely girl until the very end, or maybe until she ended school.

Hazel got out of the school and witnessed the beautiful garden for the first time. The grass was green, it had all kinds of trees; apple trees, orange trees, and who knows what else, and there were a lot of different and wonderful flowers. A big fountain was in the middle of it all. There were benches, and a lot of students studying, playing, joking, kissing and a lot more. It was a beautiful picture, maybe for a movie. Hazel was amazed for it, and she would have watched it all day if a voice hadn't screamed in that moment.

"LEAVE ME ON THE GROUND NOW, YOU IDIOT, YOU… SEAWEED BRAIN!" It was Annabeth's voice, no doubt. Hazel frowned when she heard those words, what were they doing? It was something strange, since all the heads looked at them. Hazel followed the example of everyone and looked at Annabeth and Percy, and almost let out a laugh when she saw Percy carrying Annabeth over his shoulder, the blonde hitting his back and cursing at him. It looked like in the Shrek movie, when Shrek carried Fiona on his shoulder to leave her on the castle.

Percy scoffed, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Maybe if you stop hitting me, or screaming." He joked, and Annabeth sent at his back a death glare. Hazel started to walk up to them as most of the heads started to look away of the lovely 'couple'. As Hazel walked closer, she could hear Annabeth and Percy's little conversation.

"Put me down!" Annabeth pleaded to him, sending to his back cold stares. Percy chuckled, but didn't respond to her. Annabeth gritted her teeth, trying to calm down. "You're insufferable, did you know that?"

"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that," Percy smirked, knowing how Annabeth was getting angry. Annabeth returned to hit his back, squealing irritated. Hazel smiled shyly, and finally approached them, trying to look confident and not intimidated. Percy was the first to note her presence since Annabeth couldn't look at her, and he smiled.

"Hey Hazel, I thought you weren't coming," he said, grinning. Hazel's eyes lit up, where they really waiting for her?

"Of course I was coming, I was pretty bored before, so…" she tried to sound careless, shrugging, when inside, she was jumping of joy. Percy smiled to her, and she couldn't help but think people could confuse him with a Roman god. Her family was from Rome, and she loved Roman mythology, so… yeah, you get the point.

"Hazel, help me!" Annabeth said suddenly. Hazel looked at her back and smiled, but she also noticed Percy was surely enjoying having Annabeth's butt near his head/face.

"You should put her down Percy," Hazel tried, and to her surprise, Percy sighed and started to put Annabeth down. When Annabeth was down, the blonde hit him hard on his shoulder and sent him the best death glare Hazel saw on her life.

"You're an idiot," Annabeth mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy looked funny at her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I'm a seaweed brain," Percy joked. They started arguing, almost fighting, but Hazel could see it wasn't anything serious. Maybe they had a relationship like that, like dog and cat, water and oil. They fought like a marriage. But they were a lovely couple anyway, in Hazel's perspective.

"I'd better get going to my room…" Hazel said, still smiling shyly. Percy and Annabeth only looked at her and gave her a small smile before returning to their argument. Hazel rolled her eyes at them, but smiled anyway before going to her room.

…

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's stupid reply, bur before she could say something; her phone rang, indicating someone was calling her. She rolled her eyes at Percy, and he stuck his tongue out at her. She saw it was Grover Underwood, her best friend, calling her. She pressed _'Answer' _and put her phone near her ear to listen.

"Annie, is that you?" Grover said on the other line. He was her age, with brown curly hair and caramel eyes, and a little beard on his face. He always wore a red, green and yellow mesh hat. He was obsessed with in environment and all that, and was planning on being leader of an environmental group when he grows up, to which his family totally rejected.

She smiled, even if Grover couldn't see her. "Yeah, it's me, so don't call me Annie. Hey Grover," she said, and she was sure Percy was hearing every single word

"How are you?" Grover asked. He was such a gentleman, his girlfriend Juniper is very lucky.

"I'm fine Grover, just a little tired. School started today, and y'know I'm not a morning person," Annabeth said, and to prove it, she yawned. She and Grover talked a little more, until he said he had to go.

"Sure, see you someday," Annabeth said, sadness in her voice as she looked at her feet, trying to avoid Percy's face.

"Hey, see you this weekend in your house." Grover said, and Annabeth smiled, cheering up instantly. It was amazing the effect Grover had on her. She loved him only as a best friend, because they were childhood friends, but she was sure Grover had a crush on her when they were younger, but it all changed when he met Juniper.

"Great, bye!" Annabeth said before hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and turned around, only to see Percy smirking cockily at her. She raised an eyebrow again, and he spoke.

"So, _Annie,_" he said, knowing she hated that. "Why didn't you tell you had a boyfriend?" he asked her, and she rolled her grey eyes at his stupid conclusion. "I'm supposed to know you, but if you don't tell me anything, how am I supposed to write about you?" he said trying to sound serious, but the sparkle on his (oh so beautiful) eyes and his lips turning upward told Annabeth he was just joking. "The only thing I know so far is that you hate if people call you Annie and that you have a boyfriend,"

"First," Annabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't ever call me Annie again, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't have to tell you about me, you're just…" she faded away, not finding the correct word to describe him. Acquaintance? Friend? Mate? The most insanely hot guy she has ever seen?

He smirked lopsided, and it was so sexy, she bitted her lip to don't kiss his mouth. "But, why? Annie fits so well with you, _Annie _is adorable, and so is your face," He said, and she raised her eyebrows at the same time she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Did he say she was adorable? "It's better if you don't have a boyfriend, and you're supposed to tell me about you, and I'm telling you about me. You know you're dying to know me," he joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you don't have an idea," she said sarcastically, making him roll his eyes now. He then smiled again and approached her as she stepped back until she collided with a tree. Even so, he walked up to her until their faces were just inched apart. She didn't know what he was about to do, she just knew her breathing stopped while she discretely surveyed his face, which looked better up close than from afar.

"First question," he said, and she calmed down as he thought for a moment. "Can you handle horror movies?" She laughed at his stupid question, and he joined her, knowing it was really stupid, but he couldn't think of more.

"Yeah, I don't get scared that easy," she said carelessly, shrugging. "What about you?"

"I love horror films, they're kind of funny, don't you think?" he asked cockily, an inch closer to her. She tried to not look at his mouth and concentrate in his eyes or anywhere else, but it was so difficult.

"Wow, you're so brave," she said sarcastically once again.

"You said it, not me." He said, shrugging. "Someday, I'll take you out to the movies, and I'll see if you're as brave as you say." She felt another strange feeling inside her as she thought and analyzed his words. Will he ever take her out? Would it be a date, or not? She tried to hide a blush, but she was sure he saw her cheeks getting light pink. "Next question," Percy brought her back to Earth, nodding at her to ask something.

"Umm, I dunno. What… what your favorite food is?" she asked, surprising herself for asking such an idiot question. Percy laughed so hard, it was hard not to smile. His laugh was so beautiful, and she still couldn't believe she was thinking that.

"I thought I was the dumb one here," Percy smirked. "But, I would say is anything blue." He said like it was normal, the most common thing in the world.

"Aha, that's so common," she said, opening her eyes at him. He just kept his smirk on his face as he shrugged again. "I would say… chicken with fries." She confessed, and he nodded in agreement, and she could tell he was imagining the food by his face.

"Your favorite color?" Percy asked. "Mine's blue."

"Grey," she said, smiling.

"Aha, I was the weir one in tastes here." Percy rolled his eyes, but he kept smirking. How could he always be smirking, or smiling, or grinning? Some people say the ones that smile more are the saddest ones.

Just before one of them could ask another stupidity, a squeaky voice interrupted them. They turned their faces around, only to see Rachel approaching them, a bright smile on her face. As she got closer, Annabeth noticed she couldn't see any of the freckles that adorned her face. She swears she saw them last night before they went to sleep, when Rachel cleaned her face of all the make-up. But now, her face was flawless, her lips were red as her hair and her green eyes were outlined with black, with light silver eye shadow. Annabeth wondered how many hours she spent in front of the mirror, putting make-up and trying to look more beautiful than she already was. She needed to know _why _girls spent hours to prepare themselves to look prettier. Maybe for a guy? Because they hated their face? Or maybe because they didn't want to be judged by the others snotty girls that had the face to call themselves 'friends'? _Why?_

Percy stepped back, letting Annabeth breath again. Rachel switched her gaze between them, knowing something happened, but she tried to ignore it as she smiled sweetly at Percy, completely ignoring Annabeth.

"Percy, do you want to walk with me?" she asked him, and he looked a little uncomfortable there, like he wanted to say 'no', but at the same time afraid of denying her and make her sad and heartbroken. _'Tell her no!' _Annabeth thought suddenly, but she was surprised by it. Was it jealousy, or something? _Why _did she think that? Even if she knew she was nothing for Percy, she still wished him to say no and reject the redhead.

"Yeah, sounds cool," Percy said. "See you later, Annabeth!" he winked at her before being dragged by Rachel of the arm away from her.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, before sighing and walking to her room.

**A/N= 2.257 words and 9 pages.**

**Again, sorry for not updating before. Anyway, hope you liked this one, I hope the next will be better. I made a twitter for FanFiction use; I post sneak peeks, my progress and things there. Don't doubt to follow me. Link on my profile.**

**See you guys in the next chapter; love you, thanks for everything and all that,**

**HappyOwl**


End file.
